Moon Gi-Joo
Moon Gi-Joo'' (Kor: 문기주)'' is Judge S for the G.O.H Tournament. He was also a disciple of Sung Gi-Sa, a member of The Six that was defeated and hospitalized by Kim Doo-Shik. He seems to have a closer connection with Park Mu-Bong as compared to other judges. Sometime after RagnarÖk he became the legal gaurdian of Dean Ockham and had him cured of his childhood illness. At some point he had a fight with Yu Mi-Ra who gravely injured him and took possession of Walmung. He is alive, albeit critical, being monitored and treated by doctors working for Park Mu-Bong. Appearance Moon Gi-Joo is a tall and somewhat slim man. He wears the typical judge uniform of a black suit, black pants with a white shirt and black tie. He has bright red hair that are in large wide spikes. He has a scar across his left eye which was given to him by Jin Tae-Jin (when Bak Mu-Bong used him as a "friend shield" from an attack). He also has some light stubble on his chin. Personality Gi-Joo has an intelligent and somewhat serious personality. He was easily able to tell which contenders would pass the prelims of G.O.H Tournament. He considers himself as an equal to Bak Mu-Jin which the latter doesn't like. He does seem to have a temper though, as least with matters concerning Jin Tae-Jin. Despite his temper, he shown to have restraint, not attacking Kim Doo-Shik who mocked him and his master Plot When the God Of High School Tournament was about to begin, Gi-Joo ask all the other Judges how many people will win in the fight to which Judge R pick number 41 which is Jin Mo-Ri but then Judge Q mock Judge R for picking someone who injury him which almost made them fight each other, but Judge O stop them from doing just thing and told them if they did it again, he shouldn't keep quite. As the preliminaries round was about to end, Gi-Joo told all the Judges that is about to be over, but then Judge P told Gi-Joo there is still one more called Gang Man-Suk and he out of them all, he show more talent. Gi-Joo later meet up with his boss Park Mu-Bong who inform him about Jin Mo-Ri who might be the key he's looking for. Gi-Joo also mention that Mo-Ri is using Renewal Taekwondo which remind him of Jin Tae-Jin who The Six fought and lose to many years ago. Mu-Bong mention how much a beast he was which Gi-Joo called that event the Shame of the Human Culture Organization which upset Mu-Bong for making up names. Gi-Joo ask Mu-Bong why to look for him to which the latter revealed that he wanted to find the man who give him his scar and some question to how he survive in North Korea with only 499 people died, and why he raise a child in the mountain. Gi-Joo then mention that seventeen years ago, Mu-Bong used Gi-Joo as a "friend shield" to protect himself from Tae-Jin attack which also give Gi-Joo his scar. But Mu-Bong avoid the question which upset Gi-Joo even more. When Mu-Bong try to get information out of Mo-Ri to reveal his grandfather location, but to his surprised that Mo-Ri revealed that he is his grandson with a smile. Mu-Bong then ask whose his parents, but Mo-Ri broke down in tears saying his parent left him to which Gi-Joo try to apologize and yelled at Mu-Bong for being a heartless demon. Mu-Bong then ask about Tae-Jin location to which Mo-Ri reveal it honestly and straightforward which was Mu-Bong weakness. Abilities He is a disciple of The Six and confronted Jin Tae-Jin with them, indicating his strength. He also managed to hold Kim Doo-Shik, a member of the six for a while. Master Swordsmanship: as a student to one of the six who used swords, it is presumed that he is talented in the art. Testament of his skill is when he held off Romario Traviola and survived his fight with The Six against Jin Tae-Jin Charyeok Paladin Siegfried Moon Gi-Joo's charyeok is the previous user of Walmung Sword. He used it in conjunction with Walmung sword. Shield: Moon Gi-Joo has shown to be able to create invisible shields at least 3 times, the most powerful of which was able to protect him, Han Daewi and Yu Mira from a collapsing subway. Healing: Moon Gi-Joo has shown the ability to heal others, shown when he healed Yu Mi-Ra's injury. Lightning: Moon Gi-Joo has the ability to summon lightning which he uses to blind his enemies. National Treasure Walmung Moon Gi-Joo's actual National Treasure is a sword and part armor that he summons which is well known even amongst the priests. When it is summoned it coats his right arm in plates of armor. One slash of his sword can level an entire city block and kill multiple opponents at once. *'Defense Mode': A mode that completely covers the users upper torso in bulky armor. It can whitstand attack from Bishop Romario Traviola who use Asura, one of the strongest charyeok. Image Gallery TGOH - CH121 - Walmung.jpg|Sacred Sword Walmung. TGOH - CH121 - WalmungPower.jpg|Power display of Walmung. TGOH - CH122 - Healing.jpg|Gi-Joo healing Mi-Ra's injuries. Lightening.jpg|Lightning Shield7.png|Invisible Shield Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Swordsman Category:The Six Category:Human